glee_no_realfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Rock That Body
Rock That Body, en español Rock De Su Cuerpo, es una canción que será presentada en el episodio Starry Night. La versión original pertenece a la banda Black Eyed Peas. Contexto de la Canción Brittany no quiere quedarse atrás tras ver la campaña de Blaine y decide demostrarle que ella también puede ser buena e incluso mejor con sus movimientos y su voz y nuevamente decide juntar a todas la chicas de la escuela e interpretar esta canción. Letra Brittany: I wanna rock right now I wanna I wanna rock right now I wanna I wanna rock right now Now now rock right now I wanna I wanna rock right now I wanna I wanna rock right now I wanna I wanna rock right now I wanna dance, I wanna dance in the light I wanna rock, I wanna rock your body I wanna go, I wanna go for a ride Hop in the music and rock your body right Brittany y Cheerios: Rock that body, c'mon c'mon Rock that body (Rock your body) Rock that body, c'mon c'mon, Rock that body Rock that body, c'mon c'mon Rock that body (Rock your body) Rock that body, c'mon c'mon, Rock that body Brittany: Let me see your body rock Shaken it from the bottom to top Freak to what the dj drop We be the ones to make it hot Electric shock, energy like a billion watts Face be boomin' speakers pop Galatic call me mr. spot We be bumpin' in your parkin lot When you comin' up in the spot Don't bringin nothin' we call for that Cause we be burnin around the clock If the lights are on then turn them off If you burn them don't make you soft(?) Like a jungle we run the block No one rollin' the way we rock Brittany (Cheerios): I wanna I wanna rock right now I wanna I wanna rock right now I wanna I wanna rock right now Brittany: I wanna dance, I wanna dance in the light I wanna rock, I wanna rock your body I wanna go, I wanna go for a ride Hop in the music and rock your body right Brittany y Cheerios: Rock that body, c'mon c'mon Rock that body (Rock your body) Rock that body, c'mon c'mon, Rock that body Rock that body, c'mon c'mon Rock that body (Rock your body) Rock that body, c'mon c'mon, Rock that body Supa fly ladies All of my supa fly ladies Supa fly ladies All of my supa fly ladies Supa fly ladies All of my supa fly ladies Brittany: Yeah, you can be big (?) Long as you feel like your old(?) You can me the model type Skinny with no appetite Short stack black or white Long as you do what you like Party out of sight She does the two step and the tongue drop She does the cabbage patch and the bus stop She likes electro, she loves hip-hop She likes the reggae, she feels punk rock She does somba and the mambo She likes to break-dance and calypso Get a little crazy and little stew(?) Brittany y Cheerios: I wanna dance, I wanna dance in the light I wanna rock, I wanna rock your body I wanna go, I wanna go for a ride Hop in the music and rock your body right Rock your body right, Rock your body right Rock that body, c'mon c'mon Rock that body, c'mon c'mon, Rock that body Brittany: Let go oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Let go oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Let go oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Let go oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Brittany y Cheerios: wanna I wanna rock right now I wanna I wanna rock, I wanna I wanna rock Let go oh oh oh oh oh oh oh I wanna I wanna rock, I wanna I wanna rock Brittany: Let go oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Let go oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Let go oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Let go oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Brittany y Cheerios: I wanna rock right now I wanna I wanna rock right now I wanna I wanna rock right now Now now rock right now I wanna I wanna rock right now I wanna I wanna rock right now I wanna I wanna rock right now Curiosidades *A pesar de que hay otras voces es considerado un solo de Brittany. *La ropa que usa es futurista igual que en el video de esta canción. *En el primer episodio Brittany dice querer ser como Fergie cuando sea abuela y aqui canta una canción donde interpreta partes cantadas por Fergie.